·Lo quε cuεstα uחα fotogrαfíα αחtiguα·
by Paniw
Summary: "— ¿Darías lo que fuera por una foto de tus abuelos? —preguntó— ¿Incluso ir al Baile con una serpiente?"  Rεto Tεrcεrα Gεnεrαción/Foгo Thε Ruiחs.


**Lo que cuesta una fotografía antigua.**

_Lily/Scorpius_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rowling.<p>

* * *

><p>Hola, <em>sí,<em> ahora nadie me quita mis ideas locas y mi enamoramiento hacia los Romeo & Julieta de la _nueva generación_ de Harry Potter. Como aquí no hay palabras, mi imaginación voló al solo escuchar una _partecita_ de una canción de Ricardo Arjona -oh,_ viejo y peludo_, un genio-. Así que, aquí va, para el hermoso foro The Ruins, en el Reto Tercera Generación. Pásense, hay personas espectaculares allí :). _Gracias a Alex por ser siempre tan paciente y explicarme mis errores, es un gran amigo, sí señor :)._ Espero les guste, _con cariños, Pani._

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>o primero que ambos pensaron al llegar al lugar fue "qué frío hace". Y es que en aquél lugar, prácticamente congelado, lleno de nieve y sin vida verde no parecía haber lugar para los rayos de sol o un pequeño calor. Scorpius observó a su acompañante, la pelirroja tenía la cabeza hundida lo más posible en su bufanda y se calentaba las manos enguantadas entre ellas. El rubio se acercó más a ella, únicamente dispuesto a saber qué hacía allí.

— ¿Qué hacemos acá, Potter? —preguntó. El viento frío y cortante golpeó a ambos en la cara, haciendo que sus ojos se humedecieran.

Lily no le contestó, simplemente lo miró y luego posó su atención en el camino que tenían adelante. Una calle repleta de nieve y bastante andrajosa estaba frente a ellos, y del otro lado de ésta una casa vieja que tenía un aspecto fantasmal que hizo a Scorpius mirar de reojo a la pelirroja. Lily miró a los costados y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigada chaqueta, luego comenzó a caminar. Scorpius se había quedado un poco inquieto desde que se aventuraron a usar los_ Polvos Flu_, pero ahora se encontraba un poco asustado. No lo admitiría, nunca. Y menos a aquella pelirroja que se hacía la interesante y estaba decida a no contestarle.

— ¡Potter! —Scorpius volvió alcanzarla y la detuvo por el brazo— ¿Qué hacemos acá?

La muchacha los miró con los ojos vidriosos. Scorpius la soltó un poco. Los ojos cafés de Lily parecían haberlo observado por un solo segundo, para luego volver a mirar al frente. El rubio volvió a agarrarla del brazo cuando ella intentó caminar.

—No vamos a entrar allí, y lo sabes —sentenció Scorpius.

Lily bajó los hombros, y Scorpius bajó su mano por el brazo de ella hasta llegar a su mano escondida en el bolsillo y la agarró con fuerza. La pelirroja pareció sorprendida, bastante, ya que se giró para verlo con los ojos agrandados. El rubio no se preguntó si lo que estaba haciendo tenía alguna respuesta lógica, solo comenzó a caminar e hizo que ella lo siguiera.

El único propósito que Scorpius tenía era alejarse de esa casa, lo más antes posible. Y ella, extrañamente, se estaba dejando guiar. Hasta que alcanzaron una esquina, que tenía un viejo y lleno de nieve roble, ella se detuvo y obligó a Malfoy a hacer lo mismo.

—Es por aquí —susurró.

Scorpius ni siquiera puso omisión al respecto. Ni siquiera pudo recordar que él era una serpiente y que tenía prohibido por sí mismo hacerle caso a un león, sobre todo a esa leona. Cuando sintió la mano de Lily rodeando la suya, en vez de la de él apretándole la de ella, el rubio pudo apreciar un sentimiento extraño que fue escupido por su lado Malfoy, pero no por su lado dulce, aparentemente el de su madre, la hermosa Greengrass. La siguió. Ella parecía conocer cada grieta, cada pedazo de ladrillo o cada obstáculo que había en aquél lugar, porque en ningún momento se tropezó o trastabilló como lo hizo reiterada veces Scorpius. Lily había girado varias veces a observarlo caer sin terminar de hacerlo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando se decidió a preguntar a Lily donde estaban, ambos giraron en una pequeña casita, y fueron al fondo. Lily siguió caminando, Scorpius pudo sentir como la pequeña fuerza ejercida en las manos de Lily se iba desmoronando, hasta que ella lo soltó. La muchacha se detuvo, y Scorpius estuvo unos segundos detrás de ella hasta que se puso a su lado. No soltó la mirada del rostro ovalado de Lily, mirándola a los ojos a pesar de que ella no le respondiera. Scorpius frunció el ceño, por un momento creyó ver como los ojos de Lily se llenaban de lágrimas y ella intentaba retenerlas.

De repente, Lily se agachó. Con dulzura comenzó a quitar nieve de una superficie plana y un poco oscura. Scorpius arqueó las cejas, sorprendido, cuando pudo visualizar una lápida enorme... con dos nombres y apellidos y una sola fecha. Entonces, observó nuevamente a Lily.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó el rubio, se agachó junto a ella.

—Mis abuelos... —contestó, sonriendo con dulzura y adoración al montículo.

Scorpius abrió la boca, pero la cerró nuevamente. No era bueno para esos momentos, prácticamente no lo era para ningunos mientras estaba cerca de ella. Había algo en aquella bonita pelirroja que lo hacía desesperarse. Era la hermana menor de Albus, y siempre la había tratado como tal, como una chiquilla. Hasta que ella creció, y comenzó a oponerse fervientemente a los tratos malvados de él, y todo pareció cambiar. Scorpius ya no la veía como un bicho extraño con el cabello rojo enmarañado, herencia de su padre, y los ojos saltones. Lily era... bonita, muy bonita, y Scorpius no sabía si era aquello o el hecho de que ella era molesta por el que se sentía insulso frente a ella.

Hace unos minutos, cuando la había visto sentada sola en el comedor de la casa Potter, Scorpius pudo sentir una felicidad enorme. Últimamente las ganas de encontrarla en una esquina del pasillo, de verla unos segundos a sola o estar con ella habían incrementado de forma alarmante. No sabía con exactitud lo que sentía, pero no era bueno, al menos no para la sangre Malfoy que llevaba en la cabeza.

Había pasado junto a ella, pensando en una buena forma de atacar. Porque para él, la única forma de acercarse a ella, era molestándola. Sin que nadie sospechara, incluso él mismo, de que quería otra cosa. Pero no se le ocurrió nada, y probablemente fue porque ella ni siquiera fingió haberlo escuchado. Simplemente, se había quedado sentada y callada, mirando a la mesa sin atención. Lo normal hubiera sido que ella se levantara, y él la siguiera para molestarla, o que ella le dijera que se fuera a otro lado y él se negara. Pero no, ella se quedó callada. Y entonces Scorpius hizo lo que menos pensó, sentarse junto a ella y preguntarle qué le sucedía.

La respuesta de ella lo dejó un poco atontado, no le contestó, simplemente le preguntó si podía acompañarla y nada más. Scorpius había aceptado porque... demonios, aceptó porque simplemente quería pasar más tiempo con ella. Nada más. Ni siquiera había preguntado a dónde de la felicidad que había sentido al ver que ella y él estaban... ¿Hablando? Nunca lo habían hecho, siempre fueron gritos o insultos, o palabras que ninguno de los dos oían.

—Gracias por acompañarme... —murmuró. Scorpius no supo si contestarle o no, estaba absorto observando como unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas coloradas por el frío. Lily sacó un par de lirios dentro de su abrigo, y los colocó sobre la lápida—. Siempre vengo sola.

— ¿Por qué nunca le dijiste a Albus? —preguntó el rubio, luego de unos segundos. Scorpius recordaba a la perfección las pocas charlas que su mejor amigo había tenido con él acerca de sus familiares.

—No lo sé —admitió, sus guantes coloridos al estilo Gryffindor acariciaron nuevamente el cemento, Lily trazaba con dulzura los nombres de sus abuelos—, prefiero estar sola.

— ¿Por qué me invitaste?

—Tampoco lo sé —levantó los hombros, y con eso comenzó a pararse—. Vamos, hace mucho frío.

Scorpius caminó nuevamente tras ella, sin poder evitar mirar hacia atrás y observar las hermosas flores que acababa de dejar al frío. La pelirroja volvía a caminar con paso rápido, ya no parecía interesada en estar allí.

—Lily —sintió una punzada extraña, pero no dolorosa, al llamarla de su nombre. Lily sonaba... tan bien—. ¿Sabes como fueron tus abuelos?

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza, deteniendo un poco más el paso y poniéndose a su altura.

—No —se limpió las lágrimas secas—, papá siempre me dice que soy idéntica a mi abuela, que le recuerdo mucho a ella. Mi abuelo... solo sé que era una gran persona, ambos lo eran.

— ¿No tienes alguna foto? —preguntó.

—Nada —aseguró, ya llegaron a la calle que habían dejado atrás con anterioridad.

— ¿Buscaste bien?

—Sí, también les pregunté a mis padres, ellos no la tienen —apretó los dientes—, daría lo que fuera por una foto de ellos sonriendo, juntos... quiero saber cómo eran, si son como me los imagino...

Pasaron la desierta calle en silencio, la mente de Scorpius se estaba debatiendo por si decir o no lo siguiente. Finalmente, lo dijo.

— ¿Darías lo que fuera por una foto de tus abuelos? —preguntó, Lily lo miró de a poco— ¿Incluso ir al Baile con una serpiente?

La pelirroja frunció los labios, y luego bufó.

—Incluso eso...

—Me gustan los vestidos verdes y oscuros, uno de esos tienes que llevar —Scorpius se adelantó con una gran sonrisa, había vencido y lo mejor de todo es que seguía quedando como un ignorante.

Lily se detuvo y abrió la boca como un pescado. ¡Cualquier cosa menos eso! Se adelantó rápidamente y lo alcanzó.

—No voy a ir al baile contigo —sentenció, se detuvo, pero Scorpius siguió con una gran sonrisa. Se plantó enfrente del rubio y colocó su mano en el pecho de él.

Levantó la cabeza, Scorpius le sacaba un poco más de una cabeza en altura, y lo miró con furia.

—Primero, quiero la foto —aclaró—. Luego el estúpido baile.

Scorpius sonrió, mirando al frente con sorna, luego volvió la mirada hacia la pelirroja furiosa que tenía sobre él.

—Está bien, tendrás primero la foto —siguió caminando, esquivándola—. Recuerda, vestido verde y oscuro.

Lily lo miró alejarse de costado, mientras sonreía como el patán que era. Estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Scorpius se dio la vuelta y sonrió con malicia.

—Tiene que ser corto, llevarás el cabello suelto —y volvió a darse la vuelta, Lily se agachó a recoger un poco de nieve—. Y por cierto —esquivó con facilidad la bola de nieve—, que tenga un gran escote, por favor, me gusta tener una vista... privilegiada.

Esa vez, no pudo esquivar la bola de nieve, pero tuvo tiempo de correr antes de que ella le alcanzara. Mientras corría, agradecía que Lily no fuera tan rápida sobre sus piernas como lo era en la escoba. También pensaba en cómo haría para robarle a Albus aquella vieja foto que tenía escondida en su recámara, en donde Lily Evans y James Potter sonreían con amor. Sí, Lily se parecía mucho a su abuela paterna.


End file.
